Wrath
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Byakuran killed Shōichi in cold blood, on one of his missions as a Hitman. Never thinking of the consequences of his actions, killing the poor teen, he provoked a powerful demon from its grave. And it means to make Byakuran's life a living hell, until his throat his raw from begging for death. Forgiveness was not an option anymore. AU, Yaoi. Also some character death. 10048.


**Title: Wrath**

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: Slight blood, gore, cursing, death, etc **

**Parings: [Past] Shōichi X Spanner, [Present] Byakuran X Spanner **

**Mission: To get you to love the paring Spanner x Byakuran! :3 **

**Other: Un-beta'ed & Enjoy~ **

* * *

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here." -William Shakespeare.

* * *

**Prologue: Personal Hell **

"_Please, _spare me."

Eyes stared back at him, beseeching such raw, sorrowful emotion, it was hard to look away. Just one long hard glance and you could get lost in their bright, shining depths forever. Even if your soul dried up and withered away, leaving your empty body a lone husk, you would still be gazing, completely and utterly lost in them.

They were so beautiful, it was sickening to him. He wanted them lifeless and dead. _Now. _

Byakuran never broke eye contact with the person before him, he just blinked back at the redhead who was a foot shorter than him, before speaking with a light tone and amused chuckle in his voice.

"What's your name?" he asked calmly, despite fresh blood running down his cheek from his previous, messy kills.

The teen paled once again, his soft face flushing entirely of warm blood."Irie. S-Shōichi, Irie." he gulped as the gun at his temple dug farther into his clammy flesh unforgivingly.

"Well, _Shōichi_, do you know why I'm going to kill you?" Byakuran grinned maliciously, acid purple eyes glinting evil harmful intent.

The latter's lean frame trembled and shook, while his pure blue eyes quivered in fear."N-no..." his voice choked up and cracked at the end.

He kept trying to swallow the hard knot in his throat but to no avail did it break or loosen. His thick black glasses slipped a little off his nose, being as uncomfortable as it always was, the redhead made no move to fix it. He just tensed his back and shoulders, still shaking slightly.

Byakuran grew more sick and disgusted at the other's actions and moves. What was he trying to do, look cute? Byakuran _hated_ weak people like this. It was his job to destroy them, so why not this one also? His job was already done anyway.

...why not? It was gonna be _so_ easy... just position and ready the gun ...

He cocked the gun and pushed the metal harsher into the white, unblemished skin. Something deep inside him felt... wary. Just underneath his skin, something in his core crawled around, squirming in fear. Something was telling him it was a bad idea to put a bullet in this kid's fucking brain. Byakuran bit the feeling down as best as he could and continued on with his sinful act.

He wanted blood. And nothing could stop him.

_Nothing_.

"Well, neither do I."

He pulled the trigger. And sealed his fate.

XxX

The first thing Byakuran noticed was a tattoo. It was pure black and odd. The compass was just a compass, and it had a uncolored S in the middle of it. The odd thing about it was that it's edges were brittle and curling in on themselves, while a thin wispy smoke puffed from the ink as if the compass was paper burning in a blazing fire. It was also moving... _Pulsing_ with life.

Scratch that.

_Decaying. _

It was shriveling up like a soul that was somehow obliterating itself. The owner of the tattoo was a whole different story though.

Against the blank, stark white dreamscape a person began fading in and catching up with its dark tattoo. The figure was too blurry to see clearly enough to make out a face, and the person looked like dripping watercolor or a moving smudge of color on a unused canvas. Yellow, green, black and orange were the only colors able to be made out.

Byakuran watched intently as the person lifted its head up to acknowledge his presence. His heart stopped for a minute like his breath, but unlike Shōichi's eyes, these orbs pulled him in and did not compel him away at their pureness.

Pitiless green eyes glared back at him glowing with power and tainted darkness. The figure took a threatening step forward and came more into focus. It's -_his_ mouth moved slowly, but yet left a cold chill the air.

Byakuran shivered.

"You will pay for your sins."

Then he lunged, using sharp rows of teeth to litrally rip out Byakuran's exposed throat, shattering the dream to pieces completely.

* * *

**: A review or something would be nice, I hoped this peaked your interest somewhat. **


End file.
